


Grant Ward does not want to share Skye

by skyewardsstan_fics (nathyfaith)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sickfic, big baby hacker, sick, whiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/skyewardsstan_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye is sick, whiny and feverish, and is up to her SO to get her back to the bubble of joy she usually is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grant Ward does not want to share Skye

**Author's Note:**

> Request/prompt that was made by justdrabbles, her fanfics are just adorable!  
> Hope you enjoy it.

“No, no, no, no, no, no,” Skye murmured looking down at her hands while walking through the hall of bunks. Ward peeped out of his bunk and asked her, “What’s wrong, Rookie?”

Skye, startled, faced him and hid her hands behind her back, “Nothing. Nothing’s wrong,” she spluttered, shaking her head.

“You’re terrible at lying,” he sighed, opening his door fully as he walked towards her. He held out his hand and demanded, “Give it to me.”

“Give what?” she asked, trying to scoff and make him look stupid. 

“What do you have behind your back?”

“My hands,” she smiled sheepishly.

“There’s more,” Ward argues as he quickly reached from behind her and saw that she was holding a thermometer. He looked down at the temperature, and with wide eyes, exclaimed, “Holy shit, Skye! You’re hot!”

“I’d liked to be called beautiful first before hot, but thanks.”

“Thirty-nine degrees?! What the hell did you do?”

“Guess I’m just hot by nature,” Skye shrugged, laughing at her own joke which was responded by a glare from her S.O.

“Skye. What did you do?”

“Remember when we were parked last night in Forks.. Well, I explored the city but then it started raining cats and dogs. And I had no umbrella, so I had to run back here. When I got here, it was freezing cold, but I didn’t want to call it out on anyone because I know you guys like the cold, so I didn’t. I took a shower this morning, got a thermometer from the kit in the kitchen, then voila. Thirty-nine stupid degrees.”

“You need to get checked by FitzSimmons,” Ward said, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the spiral staircase down the lab. Skye tried to pull away from his grasp, squirming, “Ward, no, no! Stop!”

He stopped from his tracks and looked back at her, “Why?”

“They’re busy down there! And besides, it’s just a flu, Ward. I can handle myself.”

“Fine then,” Ward replied. “We’ll go to Agent Coulson and ask if we could get you some pills.”

“I already took one.”

“Alright then. Come with me to Agent May. We’ll ask for the tea she makes when she’s sick.”

“Ward,” she called. “I don’t drink tea. Don’t bother them, okay? They’re probably doing something. I can handle myself, Ward. You go back to your reading in your bunk, ‘kay?” She smiled at him and walked towards her bunk.

"But-"

“I’m fine, SO,” she looked back at him. But her words were dismissed by her own body giving up on her. She started to see things doubled, tripled, and her knees were suddenly falling.

“Skye!” was the last thing she heard from Ward before she passed out.

-

“Hey, sleepy head.”

Skye woke up to see Ward smiling down at her while he was gingerly brushing her hair.

“How are you?” he asked.

“What happened?” she replied groggily as she tried to sit up only to be met by pain shooting through her head making her flop back down to her bed.

“Hey, easy,” Ward soothed while he carefully pulled Skye to lay beside him again. He pushed himself onto a sitting position, and he looked down at Skye. Putting a hand on her forehead, he frowned, “You’re still hot.”

“Wow. Two compliments in a day,” she giggled.

“Shut up,” he laughed. “I’ll be right back.”

With that, he stood up and crossed the distance between her bed and the door. Giving Skye one last check, he headed towards the kitchen. In a minute or two, he got back to her bunk to see Skye curled up in a ball while shivering. Putting the bowl of soup down on her bedside table, Ward sat beside Skye’s body and gently shook her, “Skye? Wake up.”

“What do you want, Robot?” she murmured, burying her face onto her pillow.

“Robot, huh?” scoffed Ward. He gently pulled Skye up to a sitting position, but her head quickly flopped down onto his chest. He continued rubbing her back when Skye coughed a few times. When the puffing stopped, he pulled away and asked, “How are you feeling?”

“Like I’ve been in the oven.”

He snorted and laughed at her before reaching out for the bowl of soup he brought earlier. He nudged Skye to scoot back so she could rest her back against the wall. After placing a pillow behind her head, Ward placed the bowl of soup on her lap, and stirred it.

“What’s that?”

“Your favorite,” Ward replied while he continued blowing the bowl of soup.

“Chicken soup?”

“Yeah.”

“Aww,” she smiled. “How did you know?”

“I figured,” he shrugged, earning a playful smack on his biceps from Skye. “Fine fine,” he smiled. “I heard you mumbling in your sleep when you passed out. So, you know.. I made one.”

“Thanks, Grant,” she smiled back as she held his other hand and squeezed it. Squeezing her hand back a little, he looked at her and smiled more, “No problem.”

Scooping up a spoonful of soup, Ward placed the spoon in front of her lips and said, “Open up.”

“You know I can eat by myself, right?”

“No, you can’t,” he argued, still holding the spoon to her lips. “Open up.”  
She sighed and opened her mouth, and let him feed her. Swallowing, she continued talking, “Of course I can.”

He smirked and gave her the spoon. She tried scooping, but her hands were too shaky and tired. Giving up, she closed her eyes and handed the spoon back to Ward. He smiled teasingly before feeding her again, neither one of them letting go of each other’s hands.

“I’m full,” she slurred after her tenth spoonful. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he replied as he set the bowl of soup back down on her bedside. “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” she smiled. “Thank you.. Again.”

“No problem,” he nodded. Reluctantly letting go of her hand, he stood up and excused himself, “I’ll just get your meds from Simmons. Don’t sleep. You just ate.”

She gave him a mock salute before he headed out.

-

“How’s our Skye?”

“Better,” Ward replied as he walked to the lab to see FitzSimmons doing their work. “She said better when I fed her.”

“Aww,” Fitz cooed. “Agent Grant Ward fed his Rookie?”

“Oh, Fitz,” scoffed Simmons. “Stop teasing him. You know he cares for her. Anyway, why are you here, Agent Ward?”

“Meds for Skye? She’s still hot.”

“Hot? In what kind of way?” Fitz asked teasingly.

“I swear to God, Fitz,” Ward groaned, giving the engineer a glare. “If you don’t stop-“

“If you both don’t stop,” Simmons cut the boys off while she walked towards Ward with a bottle of pills in her hand. “Skye’s flu will just keep on going. Now if you don’t want that to happen, I suggest you give this to her and let her rest.”

“Thanks, Simmons,” Ward nodded at her as he took the bottle of pills in his hand.

“Oh, Agent Ward?”

“Yeah?” he looked back when he got to the lab doors.

“I’ll be checking in on her in an hour or so,” Simmons smiled at him. “So you can get your rest.”

Shaking his head, he replied, “No, no. It’s okay.”

"But-"

“It’s okay, Simmons,” he called when he got to the doors. “Thanks for the meds!”

-

Ward was on his way back to her bunk when he bumped into Agent Coulson. “Hello, Sir,” he greeted.

“Hey. Have you seen Skye?”

“She’s sick, Sir,” he replied while shaking the bottle of pills to prove his point. “Thirty-nine degrees. And increasing.”

“What?!” Coulson exclaimed. “Since when?!”

Looking down at his watch, Ward tried to remember how long he’s been with Skye. “She collapsed on me about.. three hours ago, Sir.”

“And you only told me now?”

“Uhm.. I’m sorry?”

Coulson raised his hand to stop his agent from talking. “It’s okay, Agent Ward. Where is she now? Is she alright? Have she taken her medicine? Is someone staying with her? What the hell happened?”

“She’s in her bunk right now. She’s still sick, but she said she felt better after I fed her. I just got back from the lab to get the meds Skye needs from Simmons. I’ve stayed with her since she collapsed. She was strolling around Forks when we were parked there. And it started raining, and she had no umbrella, so she had to run back here soaked. She said she didn’t want to turn down the air conditioner because she said we all wanted the cold, so she let it be.”

“Oh, wow,” breathed Coulson, taking in everything the younger agent said in one go. “I guess you better get going, then.”

“Yes, Sir,” Ward nodded at his boss before walking past him to his Rookie’s room.

“Ward,” Coulson called as he turned around to face him. When Ward stopped in his tracks and looked back at him, he continued, “I can stay with Skye later. You’ve been with her for a few hours now.”

“It’s alright, Sir,” he replied. “I’m her S.O.”

Coulson smiled a little before nodding at him to go back to his Rookie. When he was out of sight and earshot, May came up behind him and said, “S.O., huh?”

“I know,” Coulson smirked back at May. “I think he’s gotten the idea of an S.O. all wrong.”

“Oh, please, Phil,” May scoffed. “You know Ward’s more than an S.O. to Skye, right?”

“Yeah,” he sighed, shaking his head disapprovingly.

“You know this was bound to happen.”

“I know.. Just didn’t know that it would be this early.”

May put a reassuring hand on his shoulder as she smiled lightly at him, “They’re good for each other. And besides, relationships are discouraged, not banned.”

“I know. It’s just-“

“You’re worried about her,” May said, giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “I know. But you have to let other men take care of her.”

“I hate it when you’re right.”

“I know,” smirked May then got on her heels to head to the cockpit.   
Coulson sighed, and stared at Skye’s bunk door, but May’s words sank in and willed himself to trust Ward and let him take care of Skye. The thought of Agent Grant Ward taking care of Skye made Coulson’s lips twitch into a smile as he knew that Ward would take very good care of the consultant. And so, he headed towards the cockpit to seek more comforting words from Melinda May.

-

“Didn’t I tell you not to sleep on me?” Ward asked when he got inside Skye’s bunk to see her still sitting, but sleeping.

“I’m not sleeping,” she murmured with eyes still closed. “Just resting my eyes.”

“Uh-huh,” scoffed Ward. He walked towards her and sat beside her again. He opened the cap and took one of her hands, and placed a pill on them. “Drink up.”

After swallowing her pill, she placed the glass of water back on the table before smiling at Ward, “Thanks, Grant.”

He gently pushed her hair behind her ear and replied, “You’re welcome.”

“You should go,” she said suddenly, and she didn’t fail to notice the shock and hurt that flashed through his eyes. “No, no. I don’t mean it like that, Ward.”

“Do you want me to leave?”

“I don’t want you to get sick.”

“It’s gonna take a lot more than a flu to take me down,” he smirked as he placed himself beside Skye and held her hands in his. She intertwined their fingers before looking up at him curiously. “What are you doing, Ward?”

“Taking care of you,” he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She rolled her eyes before talking again, “I can see that. I mean.. why?”

“What do you mean why?”

“You’re being so nice and all..”

“Can’t I be nice?”

“Tinman..”

“Not again,” he groaned as he threw his head back so that it was resting against the wall. “And besides, I’m your S.O.”

“So?”

“It’s my job to take care of you.”

“No, it’s not.”

“Yes, it is.”

“No, it’s not.”

“Then what is my job?”

“Your job is to train me so that one day, I can be a super ninja agent like you and Agent May.”

“Do you not want me to care of you?”

“That’s not what I’m saying.”

“Then what are you saying?”

“Nothing,” she groaned as she curled herself beside her S.O., placing her head on his chest, and pulling her hands away from his to wrap them around his waist. “You’re so cuddly. Are you sure I’m not getting you sick?”

“Nah,” he replied while he placed his arm on her back, and rubbed comforting circles on it. “Do you want to watch something?”

“My hard drive’s already plugged. Just get the remote and choose a movie.”

Reaching out for the remote on her bedside table, Ward complied. He scanned through the list, and noticed something. “You already have movies which aren’t even airing yet,” he said.

“So?”

He looked down at her, and asked suspiciously, “How exactly did you get them?”

“Oh please, Ward,” she murmured. “Don’t look at me like that. It’s called  _pirate_ bay.org for a reason.”

“What?”

“Nothing. Just pick a movie, please.”

He continued scanning and inwardly cursed himself for choosing what he chose. 

“The Hobbit?” asked Skye when her propped her head on his chest properly to get a better view of the screen.

Ward placed his arm tighter around her waist, pulling her even closer before replying, “I know how much you like it so..”

“But you haven’t read the book yet.”

“But you have.”

“You’ll get spoiled.”

“Only if you say what’s missing in the movie.”

“Fine,” she grumbled, knowing that arguing with him was useless. “Come on, play.”

They spent the whole afternoon watching The Hobbit, and Skye couldn’t be happier when Ward insisted that they watch the sequel. She might have even caught him giving her glances through the movie.

The stars were already shining outside the Bus when Skye and Ward finally decided to stop watching. It was only when Ward tried to untangle himself from their position that he noticed that Skye had fallen asleep. She still had her arms around him, and he still had his arms around her. Shaking his head, he let a small smile creep up on his face as he settled back down on her bed, and let sleep take over him.

-

When Ward opened his eyes after a few minutes, Skye was still fast asleep in his arms. Looking down at his watch, he figured that he had to wake her up for her to take her next dose of medicine.

Shaking her gently, he called, “Skye. Come on, wake up.” When he got no response, he continued shaking her, “Rookie, wake up.”

“No,” she murmured, burying her face into the crook of his neck.

“Come on, Skye. Wake up.”

“No.”

He carefully pulled away from her, and ever so gently placed a soft kiss on her lips. He smiled through the kiss when he felt her lips responding to his.

“What was that for?” she asked with eyes still closed.

“Figured I needed to wake you up.”

“I feel like Snow White. Again,” she huffed as she opened her eyes to find his face inches from hers. He did it again. The first time he kissed her, they had been in the hospital, her hospital room. She was still confined and it had been days since she was injected with the serum. Ward was with her when she started to regain consciousness, and like what he did now, he kissed a half-asleep Skye to make her fully awake.

“And is that really your way of waking up girls?” she asked.

“Only the pretty ones,” he smiled as he closed the gap between their lips into another kiss. He wrapped her arms around her waist, and then pulled her so that she was in a sitting position. While doing so, Skye instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tightly as he pulled her up.

When air became necessary, they both pulled away and rested their foreheads together. “I was already awake, you know,” Skye said.

“Just wanted to make sure you stay awake.”

“Uh huh,” scoffed Skye as she pulled him closer for another kiss.

“What was that for?” he asked after pulling away.

“Just wanted to make sure I’m really awake,” she giggled. “Why do you even wanted me awake anyway?”

“Time for your meds,” he said while reaching for the the bottle of pills on her table. Taking one from the bottle, he handed a pill to her and gave her the warm water. When she finished, he laid her down again and said, “Do you want to eat?”

“Maybe tomorrow.”

“Alright then,” replied Ward. He made himself comfortable in her arms again when he laid down next to her. They fell asleep in each other’s arms and that’s how Simmons found them when she decided to give her friend a visit.


End file.
